Mewtwo
|-|Base= |-|Mega Evolution Y= |-|Mega Evolution X= |-|Shadow Mewtwo= |-|Shadow Mewtwo X= Character Synopsis Mewtwo is a Psychic-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Mewtwo was created after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments based on Mew. It is said to have the most savage heart among all Pokémon, lack compassion, and strike fear into its enemy with cold, glowing eyes. However, it was also speculated that part of its apparent savagery was predicated in fear and feeling tormented. Because it was engineered to be the ultimate in battle, it can only think of defeating its foes. Character Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tiering']]: 4-B'' | 4-B ''| 4-A Verse: 'Pokemon '''Name: '''Mewtwo '''Gender: '''Genderless, but depicted and even referred to as male '''Age: '''Well over 20 Years Old '''Classification: '''Legendary Pokemon, Genetic Pokemon, Psychic Pokemon '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis (Can move multiple things at once, and has been shown deftly moving telekinetically controlled objects through sharp twists turns while chasing Ash), Immortality (Type 1; Is a clone of Mew, who has an immortal life force), Telepathy, Genius Intelligence, Memory Manipulation, Storm Creation (Of the thunder and snow variety), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (In the first movie, Mewtwo took control of Nurse Joy's mind and wiped the memories of everyone involved, even after he already left. Would've mind wiped everyone involved in his special episode if not convinced otherwise. A small bit of his influence gave Butterfrees' Sleep Powder the ability to mind wipe all of Team Rocket. Connected with every mind on the planet in SMD. Has been shown to work on robots man made robots. Not just robotic Pokémon as well), Flight, Can breathe in space, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Teleportation (Of himself, others, and things as big as a lake. Doesn't need to be around to teleport others, as evidenced in Puzzle League), Explosion Manipulation, Power Absorption, Drain, Swap, and Transfer, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Stealth Mastery (Is shown to operate stealthily in a city at night in a brown cape. Defeated experienced Mystery Dungeon explorers while remaining unseen), Future Sight bypasses Shields and Precognition, Confusion, Sleep, and Paralysis Inducement, potential Burn and Freeze Inducement, and can cause the Wait pseudo-status condition, Time Travel, Afterimage Creation, Reality Warping, Summoning, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can send souls to other dimensions), Portal Creation, Void Manipulation (Sucked Rand and Edward into a void, and sent only Rand back), Health Swap, BFR, Aura, Can erect a barrier that has a 50% chance of reversing the next thing done to Mewtwo, even if it kills him, and deals set damage back, Regeneration (Low-Mid; Could regenerate from Deoxys-induced chest wounds that looked fatal), Passive Self-Resurrection (Brought himself back to life through self-regeneration after being terminated by the scientists), Healing, Metal Manipulation, Air Manipulation (In the form of tornadoes), Ice, Snow, and Mist Manipulation, Proficiency in fighting with spoons and psychic blades, Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (His Unnerve Ability scares the opponent to the point of crying for help and rendering them unable to eat. Has access to the Intimidator IQ skill, making his attackers get the Cringe status and not executing their move. His cold glowing eyes are stated in the Pokédex to induce fear), Empathic Manipulation (Via scaling to Mew, who was stated to have the capacity to make people fall in love), Precognition (Via Future Sight; As the ultimate Psychic Pokemon in Gen 1, has superior psychic abilities to Alakazam), Cloning (Of others, as he cloned Ash's Pokémon seemingly without the use of machinery in Puzzle League), Power Mimicry, Danmaku (Filled the screen up with beam attacks in Guardian Signs), Sleep Manipulation, Can override other psychic powers (His Field Move involves doing this to psychically sealed doors), Statistics Amplification, Limited Causality Manipulation (A secondary effect of Miracle eye in Pokkén “resets” the last move Mewtwo did without Mewtwo doing anything), Statistics Reduction, Petrification (His beams and even physical attacks have petrified Ash and the Pokédex Holders Gold respectively, and it was unintentional at that), and resistance to it (Didn't petrify in his collision with Darkrai or when hit by Mew's attacks), Light and Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can shut down a move before it's used, can prevent the most recent move used from being used for some time, etc.), Resistance to Fighting- and Psychic- Type moves (which includes Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, and Precognition), Resistance Negation (Miracle Eye negates immunity to Psychic moves. Some versions of Mewtwo's Swift bypasses resistances, skills, and/or abilities, passive or otherwise. His special Poké Balls bypass the fact that Trainer Pokémon can only be caught by one Poké Ball), Transmutation (Reduced Poké Balls to light to free his fellow clones), Attack Reflection, Earth Manipulation (Most likely responsible for the collapse of Cerulean Cave), Matter Manipulation (Created the Mystery Rock in the Illusio Kingdom in Pokémon Conquest out of thin air), Can guarantee critical hits (Which ignore defense boosts), Homing Attacks, Temporary Invulnerability (Via a variation of Barrier, which creates a forcefield that prevents outside effects, damaging or otherwise, from affecting him), Can create six black circles for the purpose of rotating around him for defense, Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack non-corporeal entities; Effortlessly dealt with Red's Gengar), Resistance to Sleep Inducement (Is part of the IQ group C, giving him the Nonsleeper skill) and Mind Manipulation (Via typing), Items thrown by Mewtwo have Pseudo-Intangibility (Via the Pierce Hurler skill, which has thrown items go through walls and enemies, but still do damage to every pierced enemy), Missing temporarily boosts Physical and Special Attack, Moves that have a natural advantage have a higher chance to crit, Spatial Manipulation, Can seal others in psychic bubbles, Pocket Reality Manipulation. | Martial Arts, Body Control/Elasticity as Mega Mewtwo X and Psychic powers at their highest as Mega Mewtwo Y as well as an Immunity to being put to sleep. Loses Psychic Type resistance as Mega Mewtwo X but gains resistance to Rock Type moves. | High proficiency in fighting with several new attacks in his Shadow Mewtwo form. 'Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Is portrayed as the enemy of Mew, who has shown they can create entire dimensions with their own Suns . Capable of taking on the likes of Deoxys and stabbing him with a spoon ) | '''Solar System Level '(Far stronger than his base form, Took on Zygarde, whom of which can fight Ultra Necrozma) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Has the ability to create the Dark Colossuem , a space that has dozens of stars in the background, and even has several nebula clouds, which are birthplaces for stars. Stronger than Gardevoir, who in Pokken is able tocreate a world with a background full of stars.) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Far above Digletts, who are stated to move at the Speed of Light . Can easily dodge abilities such as Flash and other abilities that involve light being used as an attack) | 'Massively FTL+ '| 'Massively FTL+ '(Superior to his base form, who's already faster than Pokemon who can move at lightspeed and dodge attacks that involve light itself) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown '| '''Unknown | Unknown physically. Multi-Stellar with psychic power. Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Can strike Mew with their attacks, the same person who created an entire Dimension with a Star. Superior to Pokemon Stadium's version of Pokemon, some of which being able to learn Seismic Toss , which yields Tier 4 Power) | '''Solar System Class '(Superior to previous form) | 'Multi Solar System Class '(Created a space that contain numerous stars and nebula clouds, with casual ease at that. Stronger than Gardevoir, who is capable of creating an entire dimension filled to countless stars as a result of her power) 'Durability: Solar System Level '(Able to tank hits from Mew with some degree of ease. Portrayed as one of the strongest pokemon of among Generation 1 & 2, making it superior to Pokemon Stadium's version of Pokemon, who are capable of using Seismic Toss) | '''Solar System Level(Much durable than before) | Multi-Solar System Level '(Can easily tank attacks from Gardevoir and other comparable Pokemon) 'Stamina: Extremely High '(It's shown in battle that Mewtwo can dish out attacks that take alot of energy for regular pokemon and have no noticable fatigue whilst doing it. Furthermore, Mewtwo can fight on par with Pokemon such as Mew and other Legendaries for long periods of time. Able to maintain a Storm that was going to destroy the planet while fighting Ash and his Pokemon. Could also fight many Genesect, other Legendary Pokémon created by man, though Genesect is augmented unlike Mewtwo, and has the type advantage) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range with attacks. Psychic abilities grant it '''Planetary '''to '''Stellar '''range 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius '(Recreated and improved the cloning technology invented by Team Rocket to clone various Pokémon. Is the mastermind behind the events of Pokémon Puzzle League. Recreated the DNA machine in the Pocket Monsters manga. Genius in combat as well, as he was bred to be the best Pokémon ever, and effortlessly dominated Gary, who had 10 badges and even defeated some of Giovanni's other Pokémon. Could also fight many Genesect, other Legendary Pokémon created by man, though Genesect is augmented unlike Mewtwo, and has the type advantage.) '''Weaknesses: '''Has a weakness to Bug, Dark and Ghost attacks | Same as before | none notable '''Versions: Base Mewtwo '| 'X & Y Forms | Shadow Mewtwo ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pressure:' Base Mewtwo only. Mewtwo exerts a pressure on the opponent which makes them expend twice as much energy tiring them out twice as quickly. Furthermore, some iterations also include that attacks hitting Mewtwo do less damage, and if under a certain threshold, do nothing at all (not counting effects). *'Unnerve:' Base Mewtwo only. Mewtwo's presence unnerves the opponent preventing them from eating berries. *'Life Force:' One of a series of Abilities that appeared in Pokémon Conquest. It allows Mewtwo to passively recover health between attacks. *'Insomnia:' Mega Mewtwo Y only. Mewtwo cannot be put to sleep. *'Steadfast:' Mega Mewtwo X only. Mewtwo speed raises every time it flinches. *'Psystrike:' Mewtwo's signature move. Mewtwo fires off a powerful psychic projectile which targets defense instead of special defense. *'Laser Focus:' Mewtwo concentrates intensely ensuring that its next move hits. *'Psywave:' Mewtwo fires off a wave of psychic energy. *'Confusion:' Mewtwo attacks with a telekinetic force, similar to Psychic, which can cause confusion. *'Disable:' Mewtwo disables the opponent's last move entirely. *'Safeguard:' Mewtwo creates a protective barrier around itself and its allies that protects against status conditions. *'Swift:' Mewtwo fires off a series of homing stars at the opponent. Some iterations bypass resistances and the skills and abilities of the opponent. *'Future Sight:' Mewtwo prepares a powerful psychic attack which strikes the opponent later on. It ignores moves like Protect and Detect, meaning barriers and precog don't help against it. *'Psych Up:' Mewtwo copies the opponent's stat changes. *'Miracle Eye:' This move allows Mewtwo to hit those immune to Psychic Type moves with Psychic Type moves and it also allows it to ignore evasion. Pokkèn Tournament introduces a "reset" effect to the move in which the last attack used by Mewtwo gets replayed, even if it already hit or dispersed. *'Psycho Cut:' Mewtwo fires off blades of psychic energy which have a high chance of dealing critical damage. *'Power Swap:' Mewtwo uses its psychic powers to swap attack and specia attack with the opponent. *'Guard Swap:' Mewtwo uses its psychic powers to swap defense and special defense with the opponent. *'Recover:' Mewtwo heals itself of any damage it may have received by up to half of its maximum health. *'Psychic:' Mewtwo uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplemnentary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. *'Barrier:' Mewtwo sets up a psychic barrier to boost its defense. This also has been used as a forcefield, and some iterations prevent any outside effect, damaging or otherwise (within reason), from affecting Mewtwo as long as it's active. *'Aura Sphere:' Mewtwo draws from its aura and forms it into a light blue sphere which it then fires. It highly difficult to avoid because of its homing properties. *'Mist:' Mewtwo creates a mist which protects it and its allies from having their stats lowered by the opponent. *'Amnesia:' Mewtwo temporarily empties its mind to boost its special defense. *'Me First:' Mewtwo uses the opponent's intended move before they can. *'Hyper Beam:' Mewtwo fires off a destructive beam of energy. Unlike most Pokémon it doesn't appear to need to recharge afterwards. *'Counter:' Mewtwo reflects any physically based attacks back at the opponent. *'Shadow Ball:' Mewtwo fires off a black and purple shadowy ball of energy at the opponent. It may also lower their special defense. *'Protect:' Mewtwo creates a forcefield to protect itself. *'Psychic Erase:' A move from the TCG where Mewtwo shuts down the next move the opponent would use. *'Juxtapose:' A move from the TCG where Mewtwo switches the damage done on it and the opponent, regardless on whether or not either had damage in the first place, or if it would defeat either one of them. *'Psychic Shove:' A TFG move where Mewtwo telekineivally throws the opponent as far as he can in one direction, never coming to a stop until the opponent hits something. This inflicts the opponent with await, where they can do nothing--even move--for a short period of time. *'Psydisaster:' Mewtwo's Burst Attack. Mewtwo stuns the opponent with psychic energy and slices them with a Psycho Cut. He then teleports them to a pitch black dimension in which the opponent is trapped in a ball of psychic energy. Mewtwo then flies forward and punches the opponent with a large portion of psychic energy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Movies Category:Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Psychics Category:Anti-Villian Category:Telepaths Category:Weather Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Absorbers Category:Life-Force Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Traveler Category:Fire Users Category:Void Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Aura Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Fear Users Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Portal Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Danmaku Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Space Benders Category:Sealers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Clones Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Healers Category:Metal Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Elastic Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Tier 4